Diferente realidad
by Dan72
Summary: Castiel aparece en otra realidad diferente donde no ocurrió nada de lo que él conoce, ahora esta atrapado en una realidad sin querer volver por lo cual debe mantener oculto todo lo que sabe. (Contiene Spank no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, pero lo recordaba bien, había sido el idiota de Baltazar que había jugado con las dimensiones intentando averiguar cómo detener el apocalipsis con un tipo de arma que no recordaba, él estaba en el suelo de un callejón, eso fue lo último que recordaba, a Baltazar con aquella arma para abrir las dimensiones, ambos jugando con el destino y el tiempo y ahora él está allí, tirado en la calle.

"T-Tengo que ir con los Winchester" murmuro levantándose.

En un momento a otro desapareció con un aleteo.

Apareció junto a Sam y Dean que estaban hablando con Bobby, Sam se dio la vuelta y Dean dio un salto sacando su arma.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" grito Dean apuntando a Cas.

Castiel levanto las manos en señal de rendición, no entendía ese comportamiento tan agresivo.

"Dean, soy yo ¿Qué les sucede?"

Dean no espero más tiempo, disparo pero no le causo ningún daño a Cas el cual continúo mirándole.

"¿Qué cosa eres tú?" preguntó Dean.

Sam tomo el cuchillo para demonios que tenía y apuñalo a Castiel, el ángel tomo el cuchillo sacándolo.

"Sam, sabes que no soy un demonio ¿Esto es una broma?"

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Bobby

"Soy Castiel, soy un a…"

"¡CASTIEL!"

La casa retumbo ante aquel grito, Castiel se dio la vuelta ante el familiar grito logrando ver a Miguel en la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de enojo, no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante aquello.

"¿M-Miguel?"

"Exacto, él mismo" Miguel camino tomando el brazo de Castiel "Nos vamos"

Castiel iba a reclamar pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en la sala de una gran casa de vuelta en el cielo, no podía creerlo, su hogar, lo extrañaba de verdad pero ahora le importaba más el arcángel molesto que le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza.

Esperaba cualquier cosa del arcángel, tortura o incluso que le asesinara, pero Miguel solo lo giro dándole tres nalgadas, Castiel se froto el trasero adolorido mirando sorprendido al arcángel.

"Espera a que encuentres a Gabriel, él está mucho más molesto que yo ¿¡Cómo te fuiste por horas sin contestar radio ángel y apareces en la tierra!?"

"Yo…¿Gabriel?"

¿Estaba vivo? Eso le dejo sin palabras más que la amenaza sobre él.

"¡CASTIEL!" de nuevo otro grito, miro ahora a Gabriel que se acercaba a él "¿¡DÓNDE ESTABAS!?"

No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Gabriel tan molesto, pero más que asustado se sentía feliz de volver a verlo por lo cual cuando Gabriel se acercó lo suficiente Castiel salto abrazándolo, recordaba todo, haber visto a su hermano muerto por lo cual comenzó a llorar en su hombro, Gabriel era mucho más alto en su forma original de lo que recordaba y él era más pequeño, como siempre se veía mucho menor en el cielo, como un adolescente.

"Cas, amigo ¿Qué te sucede? Lamento haberte gritado así pero…" comenzó Gabriel sintiendo se algo culpable por la forma en que lloraba Castiel.

Gabriel frotaba la espalda de Castiel intentando que se calmara pero nada parecía funcionar.

"Cas, estas preocupándome"

Castiel balbuceo una respuesta inentendible entre sollozos, Gabriel suspiro calmándose y teniendo algo de paciencia hasta que Castiel calmó su llanto.

"Castiel" escuchó una voz que no le gustaba.

Se soltó de Gabriel mirando a aquella persona, Lucifer, Castiel saco su espada de ángel caminando hacia Lucifer, lo mataría antes de que Lucifer matara a Gabriel, Lucifer le miro confundido retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Wow alto allí" Gabriel junto con Miguel avanzaron sujetando a Castiel.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" pregunto Miguel molesto quitándole la espada a Castiel.

Castiel le ignoro, intentaba soltarse del agarre de Gabriel para pelear con Lucifer, estaba convencido en acabar con ese diablo.

"¡Suéltame estúpido!"

Todos se detuvieron mirándole sorprendidos, como si no creyeran lo que había dicho, Gabriel lo tomo del brazo, Castiel no supo en que momento sucedió pero lo siguiente que supo era que estaba boca abajo sobre la rodilla de Gabriel, realmente no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en esa posición pero si sabía que no significaba nada bueno, antes de que se diera cuenta una dura mano comenzó a golpear su trasero.

"Au…"

"¡Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito!" regaño Gabriel "No permitiré que me faltes al respeto así"

Continuo dándole nalgadas, Castiel estaba confundido pero en realidad comenzaba a sentir las palmadas, Gabriel le estaba golpeando con fuerza eso no lo negaría y por más que intentara no podía escapar de aquella situación, ya había llorado pero comenzó de nuevo después de un rato, allí Gabriel le puso de pie de nuevo mirándole a la cara, Castiel se quitó algunas lágrimas que caían por su cara mientras se frotaba el trasero.

"No sé qué te sucede pero tienes suficientes problemas y sigues buscando más" regaño Gabriel cruzándose de brazos.

Castiel no contesto, se quedó allí con la mirada hacia el suelo sin querer ver a su hermano, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Cas, mírame" dijo Gabriel y Castiel levantó la mirada "¿Qué hacías con tu espada y por qué te acercaste a Lucifer así?"

"Tiene que morir" contesto Castiel seriamente para sorpresa de todos "Es una amenaza"

"Castiel, ve a tu habitación" dijo Gabriel

"¿Qué? Pero Ga…"

"Ve antes de que me hagas perder la paciencia contigo y no pueda controlar lo que hago"

No había visto a Gabriel así nunca por lo que obedeció alejándose del lugar.

"Cas, hacia el otro lado" comento Miguel

Castiel asintió regresando en el camino, habían estado en una sala que no reconocía por lo cual estaba algo perdido con los pasillos, camino por un pasillo mirando varias puertas sin saber a cuál entrar ni donde estaba, mientras caminaba se encontró una puerta de la que se podía ver la parte de afuera, la abrió saliendo para ver el cielo, pero no era el cielo lleno de guerra era el mismo cielo con ángeles felices conversando y con varios novatos.

"Castiel, se te dio una orden" escuchó a Miguel detrás de él molesto

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto ignorando lo que dijo

"Cas ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Miguel le toco la frente analizándolo sin encontrar nada, Castiel le miro confundido.

"Estoy bien"

"Estamos en el cielo"

"¿El cielo?" pregunto Castiel mirando alrededor "Miguel ¿Por qué Lucifer está aquí? ¿Cómo salieron ambos de la jaula?"

"Castiel, sabes que mencionar eso no es muy aceptado, Lucifer no se sentirá bien si mencionas aquello" lo pensó un poco "¿Qué quieres decir con ambos?"

"No puede ser verdad, debe ser una ilusión"

Castiel regreso a la casa ignorando a Miguel, camino de regreso para encontrarse a Lucifer hablando con Gabriel, tomo a Lucifer de la túnica acercándose.

"¿¡Eres tú él que hace esto!? ¿¡Cómo lo haces!?" grito Castiel

Lucifer le miraba sorprendido tanto como Gabriel y Miguel, estaban a punto de intervenir cuando Castiel comenzó a llorar.

"Es…demasiado cruel…incluso para ti…"

Fue agachando su cabeza hasta recargarla en el pecho de Lucifer llorando sin soltarle la túnica continuo.

"Sí quieres solo acaba conmigo…pero detén esto, p-porfavor"

Lucifer le rodeo con sus brazos intentando tranquilizarlo, eso comenzaba a confundirlos a todos, incluso Castiel estaba confundido intentando pensar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Castiel ¿Qué te ocurre pequeño?" pregunto Miguel con una suave voz

"Cas, estas actuando muy raro" agregó Gabriel "Si te sientes mal o…"

"¡Basta! ¡Cállense!" grito "¡No son reales!"

Lucifer tomo los hombros de Castiel agitándolo y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¡No hables así! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? Tranquilízate y hablemos"

Castiel se molestó aún más, no escucharía a aquel demonio, lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo de él.

"No me hables monstruo"

Vio el dolor en la cara de Lucifer al decirle aquello, se sintió algo culpable por lo que dijo pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, Gabriel lo tomo del brazo haciéndole caminar mientras le daba varias palmadas.

"¡No puedo creer ese comportamientos y ese lenguaje de ti Castiel!" regaño Gabriel

Le dejo en un rincón mirando hacia el mismo dándole una última palmada de advertencia.

"Ya que no quieres hablar te quedaras allí hasta que te tranquilices"

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar por lo cual obedeció, no quería molestar más a Gabriel y no quería que le diera más palmadas, se quedó allí y asintió con la cabeza. Escuchó a los arcángeles conversar entre ellos en voz baja así que comenzó a pensar las cosas.

Tal vez esta era otra realidad, otro universo y por eso todo estaba distinto pero no le importaba, el cielo estaba bien, no había guerra o destrucción, Sam y Dean se veían muy bien entonces ¿Por qué sentirse molesto? ¿Para qué cambiarlo? No lo haría, se quedaría allí disfrutando la segunda oportunidad que se le dio pero ahora tenía un problema ¿Cómo explicarle a los arcángeles?

Había dicho muchas cosas y no sabía que decir para remediarlas ¿Y si fingía amnesia? Era imposible, los reconocía a ellos, entonces lo mejor era pedir disculpas y no decir nada, no diría nada de la otra realidad solo tenía que evitar que revisaran su memoria y nadie nunca se enteraría, sí, eso haría.

"¿Cassie?" escuchó a Gabriel "Ven pequeño"

Se dio la vuelta saliendo de aquel rincón, sabía por la mirada de los arcángeles que estaban muy preocupados, camino lentamente hacia Gabriel con algo de miedo de que siguieran molestos.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" agregó Gabriel

"Lo siento, no quería decir aquello Lucifer"

"¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué quieres matar a Lucifer?" pregunto Miguel

"E-Estaba confundido"

"Yo creo que estas enfermo, vamos con Raphael para que te haga una revisión" Lucifer lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia la salida

¿Raphael? ¿También él estaba vivo? El mismo arcángel con el que tenía una guerra, se detuvo jalando la mano de Lucifer y negando con la cabeza.

"C-Con Raphael no…"

Los tres arcángeles se detuvieron mirándole, Gabriel se pasó la mano por la cara tomando algo de paciencia.

"Castiel, no quiero discutir contigo, no va ni medio día y ya te has metido en más problemas que en toda tu existencia ¿Quieres solo obedecer y venir?"

Se detuvo a pensarlo unos momentos, Gabriel se veía preocupado y eso no era bueno, la mayoría del tiempo significaba que estaba a un paso de estar molesto por lo cual asintió siguiendo a los arcángeles.

Salieron de aquella casa, pasaron por otros edificios y al lado de un jardín, había pasto, flores y arboles por todos lados, novatos corrían jugando y los ángeles convivían tranquilamente, de verdad era el paraíso.

"Llegamos" dijo Lucifer atrayendo la atención de Castiel que miraba todo con ojos brillantes

Entraron en otro edificio, pasaron por puertas y habitaciones en las que se veían a muchos ángeles sanadores revisando papeles, haciendo medicamento o atendiendo a alguien, todos sonreían, llegaron a una gran puerta de madera abriéndola, adentro estaba Raphael sentado, un escritorio, varios libreros, el arcángel levanto la vista de unos papeles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermanos, veo que encontraron a Castiel ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" pregunto Raphael

"Creemos que Castiel está enfermo"

Raphael se puso de pie abriendo otra puerta.

"Acérquenlo"

Entraron a otra habitación con una cama, había estanterías con diferentes frascos y cajones, caminaron sentando a Castiel en la cama, Raphael se acercó y Castiel retrocedió en la misma cama asustado.

"Cas ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Gabriel "No te hará daño"

"Y-Yo…" Castiel miraba fijamente a Raphael esperando que le atacara.

Estaba desprotegido sin su espada de ángel y rodeado, se sentía tan vulnerable.

"Castiel, confía en mi" dijo Raphael

Negó con la cabeza, no confiaba ni en Miguel, solo en Gabriel.

"Cas, dime qué tienes, me estas asustando" comento Gabriel desesperado "Solo deja que Raph te revise para saber si estas enfermo, porfavor"

Lo pensó unos momentos, aceptaría por Gabriel no por nadie más así que asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si fuera a temer que le hicieran algo, Raphael toco su pecho y se separó.

"No tiene nada grave, su gracia estaba algo herida pero está bien"

"Cas ¿Es eso amigo? ¿Te sientes mal?" pregunto Gabriel

"S-Si, eso es" no le gusto la manera en que temblor su voz al mentir y por la mirada de todos sabía que nadie lo creía.

"Está mintiendo, revísale la memoria para saber qué es lo que oculta" dijo Miguel

Raphael se acercó hacia él, si revisaba su memoria todo estaría perdido.

"¡Nooo!" Castiel dio un salto alejándose de la cama y de los cuatro arcángeles.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos por el grito que dio, eso dejaría más sospechas pero ahora debía evitar a toda costa que revisaran su memoria.

"Cas…solo te va a…"Gabriel se acercó un par de pasos

"¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Aléjate!" camino de espaldas hasta tocar la pared con la espalda

"Castiel, sí hiciste algo malo no tienes porque ponerte así, prometemos no molestarnos" comento Lucifer igual preocupado

"Solo no se acerquen, porfavor"

Sabía que si alguno se acercaba lo suficiente le tocaría la cabeza y leerían su memoria, no lo permitiría.

"Está bien, tranquilo, tu puedes contarnos que es lo que te sucede" dijo Miguel

Si mentía lo sabrían, entonces solo quedaba decir algunas partes de la verdad para no levantar sospechas.

"Yo…no sé qué fue lo que hice"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los cuatro

"¿P-Podrían decirme?"

"Cas, te fuiste a la tierra sin permiso por horas y nadie te encontraba" explico Gabriel "Nos preocupaste mucho"

"Mmm…muy bien…la tierra ¿Eso fue malo?"

"¡Claro que fue malo! ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!?"

"Gabriel, lo lamento si hice algo malo, pero porfavor no te molestes"

Noto como Gabriel suspiraba tranquilizándose, como siempre Gabriel era el más comprensivo.

"¿Por qué no quieres que leamos tu memoria?" pregunto Lucifer cruzando los brazos

Y allí estaba el más astuto sospechando por cualquier detalle, aún estaba molesto con él pero no podía ignorar la pregunta.

"Porque…"

"Si no tienes una buena respuesta la leeremos" dijo Raphael

"¿Por qué harían eso?"

"Porque nos preocupamos por ti y si no quieres contarlo entonces no nos dejas otra opción" comento Miguel

"Porfavor, porfavor hermanos, no lo hagan, haré lo que quieran, lo que sea pero no lean mi memoria" suplico con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

"Muy bien, tranquilo bebe, no lo haremos pero cálmate y limpia esas lágrimas" Gabriel se acercó lentamente a Castiel.

"¿Lo prometen?" pregunto limpiando una de sus lágrimas

"Claro hermanito, lo prometemos"

Gabriel se acercó abrazándolo, lo acercó acariciando su cabeza y espalda mientras se calmaba, Castiel suspiro liberándose un poco, después de todo había extrañado mucho a su hermano mayor. Camino con Gabriel a la cama y ambos se sentaron.

"Vamos Cassie, siéntate y cuéntanos que es lo último que hiciste"

Buscaba la manera de terminar con el apocalipsis, cambiar el tiempo y el destino y por lo visto funciono, pero no podía contestar eso, además le habían preguntado sobre lo último que hizo y eso no era lo último.

"Estaba castigado en un rincón"

Escuchó la risa de los cuatro.

"No eso Cassie, antes de que Miguel te encontrara" dijo Gabriel

"Estaba con unos humanos" contesto Miguel "Parecía hablar con ellos a punto de decirles que era un ángel"

"¿Qué querías de unos humanos?" pregunto Lucifer confundido

"Estaba algo perdido…" mintió

Escuchó el suspiro de los cuatro, era claro que los arcángeles sabían cuando mentía pero no sabía que más decir.

"¿No podemos solo olvidarlo?" pregunto con algo de esperanza "Olvidemos todo, porfavor"

"Pues parece que tú haces un buen trabajo con eso" comento Lucifer pasando una mano por su cabeza.

"Te diré algo, vamos a comer y cuando te sientas más seguro hablamos ¿de acuerdo?" propuso Gabriel sonriendo y Castiel asintió

"Pues vamos a casa entonces, Raph ¿vienes?" pregunto Miguel

"Los alcanzo en unos momentos"

"Claro"

"Vamos Cas" Gabriel lo tomo por la mano caminando hacia la salida

Caminaban por el mismo camino de regreso cuando otro ángel se detuvo frente a Lucifer sonriendo, Castiel casi podía reconocer a ese ángel.

"Luci ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cas está en problemas?" pregunto con algo de preocupación

"Está bien pequeño, solo se siente un poco mal" contesto Lucifer revolviéndole el cabello negro al ángel "Ve a jugar Azrael, te veo en la noche y no te metas en problemas"

Castiel se soltó de la mano de Gabriel acercándose al ángel que era algo más mayor que él mirándole como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

"¿A-Azrael?" se acercó al ángel

"¿Qué pasa Castiel? ¿Por qué me ves así?" pregunto Azrael algo nervioso

Castiel le abrazo con fuerza, tenía allí a su hermano perdido, a aquel que se había ido cuando Lucifer cayo, aquel que había sufrido tanto y que quería mucho cuando era más pequeño.

"Te extrañe tanto hermano"

"Solo te fuiste unas horas, pero también te quiero" contesto Azrael sonriendo

"Cas ¿Quieres ver a Samandriel?" pregunto Miguel en una prueba "Debe de estar en los cultivos de los sanadores"

"¿Samandriel? ¿Cultivos?"

"O a Raziel, él debe estar en la biblioteca" agrego Gabriel notando lo que hacía Miguel

"¿Raziel también está aquí? ¿Tenemos biblioteca?"

Castiel estaba tan feliz de pensar en sus hermanos perdidos que no noto la trampa que los arcángeles estaban formulando para averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía.

"Cas, en serio me estas preocupando" dijo Gabriel

"¡Es genial Gabriel! ¡Todos están aquí!" grito Castiel emocionado "Todo está bien, lo logre"

Miro a los tres arcángeles confundidos y preocupados, pero lo ignoro, no le importaba nada, todo estaba arreglado y no había apocalipsis ni peleas.

"¡Vamos! ¡Volvamos a casa!" grito feliz caminando hacia un camino

"Por allí no Cas" dijo Miguel

Castiel asintió y se fue por el otro camino feliz, logro ver la casa a lo lejos, sabía que los arcángeles le seguían por lo que no se preocupó por mirar hacia atrás, abrió la puerta entrando.

"No recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan feliz" comento Gabriel sonriendo "Aunque no sé si sea bueno"

"No solo es bueno ¡Es genial! ¡Es perfecto!" Castiel miraba atentamente la casa en la que estaba tomando cada detalle

Los arcángeles se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir, quizás solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel caminaba mirando varias cosas de la casa, tomaba un florero observándolo con una sonrisa, después miraba los muebles y libros que encontraba.

"Cas ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación? Porfavor" pidió Gabriel amablemente

"No he hecho nada malo" murmuro Castiel

"No pequeño, solo quiero hablar con Miguel y Lucifer a solas"

"Claro"

Castiel camino mirando un pasillo, habían dos que conducían a diferentes habitaciones y además había escaleras hacia arriba, tenía que fingir conocer el lugar para que no sospecharan por el cual eligió un pasillo caminando hacia él.

"Por allí no, Cas" dijo Miguel

Cambio de rumbo y se dirigió el otro pasillo.

"Por allí tampoco" agrego Lucifer

Asintió volviendo, solo quedaban las escaleras pero por si acaso las señalo en forma de duda mirando a los arcángeles.

"Si Cas, por allí si" dijo Miguel

Castiel sonrió subiendo las escaleras, había otra puerta y al final había otro pasillo hacia el fondo, hizo una mueca abriendo la primera puerta.

"Esa es de Raziel" comento de nuevo Miguel sonriendo

Cerro la puerta y camino por el pasillo abriendo la primera puerta.

"Cas, la última puerta al final del pasillo" dijo Gabriel suspirando "La que abriste es de Azrael"

No contesto, solo siguió las instrucciones llegando a la última puerta abriéndola, al menos tenía una habitación cómoda y linda.

"No sé qué le sucede, parece que no reconoce nada" Gabriel cayo sentando en el sofá sujetando su cabeza

"Tranquilo Gabe, seguramente solo está intentando escapar del castigo por ir a la tierra" comento Lucifer

"No lo creo, tú mismo lo estás viendo ¿No sospechas que está ocultando algo?"

"Podríamos revisar su memoria a la fuerza" dijo Miguel

"No, lo prometimos"

"Pero es para su bien ¡Ve como actúa!"

"Lo sé Lucifer, pero es mi novato y no quiero perder su confianza"

"Vamos Gabriel, no seas terco ¿Qué tal si algo malo le sucedió?" comento Miguel

"Porfavor déjenme pensarlo, esto es demasiado" Gabriel se pasó las manos por la cara nervioso

"Nunca lo había visto así y esta lo de ser grosero, gritar, empujar e insultar a Lucifer"

"Olvida eso hermano, solo fue…"

"Te llamó monstruo Lucifer ¿entiendes eso?" Gabriel se puso de pie poniéndose frente a Lucifer "¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? Y no pude castigarlo porque se veía confundido y convencido de lo que decía, se veía asustado y…"

Gabriel no pudo evitarlo, se sentía tan mal por todo lo sucedido y además estaba frustrado por no saber cómo ayudar a Castiel por lo que comenzó a llorar, Miguel y Lucifer se acercaron abrazándolo.

"Shhh, está bien hermanito"

"¿Por qué lloro así cuando me vio? Se veía tan mal" comento Gabriel en un sollozo

"No importa ahora, tranquilízate y vamos a hacer la comida ¿sí?" dijo Miguel con una sonrisa levantando la cabeza de Gabriel para que le viera.

"Bien, iré por Castiel" agrego Lucifer "Ustedes comiencen"

"Si averiguas algo…dímelo, porfavor" pidió Gabriel y Lucifer asintió para calmar la preocupación de su hermano.

Fue escaleras arribas y camino hasta entrar a la habitación de Castiel, lo encontró boca abajo sobre la cama mirando debajo de la misma, eso no le sorprendió a Lucifer, Castiel siempre hacía cosas extrañas.

"Castiel" le llamó, el serafín dio un salto y se cayó de la cama

Lucifer se acercó ayudando a ponerse de pie.

"No se dé donde sacaste esa ropa pero será mejor que te pongas una túnica para ir a comer, ayudarías a Gabriel si obedeces"

Asintió, a él le gustaba el traje y gabardina que llevaba y por lo que sabía en el cielo solo usaban trajes, aunque siendo sincero si era extraño ver a los arcángeles en sus túnicas que solo había visto en pinturas.

"Ven, te ayudo"

Lucifer se acercó a un cajón sacando una túnica blanca y azul, se la acercó a Castiel entregándosela.

"Saca tus alas, puedes mostrarlas aquí"

No lo había notado hasta ahora, todos los ángeles que había visto tenían sus alas materializadas, sonrió haciendo lo mismo con las suyas.

"Te dejare para que te cambies, ve a la cocina cuando termines" Lucifer camino saliendo por la puerta, antes de cerrarla miro a Castiel "Porfavor ve directo a la cocina, no preocupes más a Gabriel"

Asintió, Lucifer cerró la puerta regresando a la cocina.

Castiel pensó atentamente aquello, tenía tiempo ahora, quizás todo era como cuando era mucho más pequeño, todo el cielo, las reglas, sus hermanos y todo. Era una mejor realidad, pero sentía que algo estaba mal y no sabía si quería comprobarlo.

Se alisto, no recordaba la última vez que había usado una túnica, todo era trajes, salió caminando de regreso a la sala, paso tranquilamente mirando la casa.

"Cas" escuchó a Lucifer, había ido a ver porque tardaba tanto "¿Vienes?"

"Si…Lucifer" le detuvo un momento

"¿Qué sucede pequeño?"

"¿Dónde está Baltazar?"

"Él pequeño revoltoso está en la biblioteca castigado, al parecer él te dio la gran idea de ir a la tierra"

"¿Y que hace allá?"

"Ordena los libros y los limpia, talvez cuando todo se calme te pongan la misma tarea, ahora vamos, que Mikey y Gabe se preguntaran porque tardamos"

Siguió a Lucifer hacia la cocina, estaba cenando con los arcángeles, Raziel, Samandriel y Azrael se habían unido unos momentos más tarde, todos sonreían y conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, Castiel no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad se acumularan en sus ojos.

"Cas ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Raziel al verle caer las lágrimas

"¡Gabe! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?" grito Azrael

Lucifer tomo la oreja de Azrael jalándola hacia él.

"No levante la voz a sus mayores"

"Ay…Sí, lo siento"

Le soltó y Azrael se froto la oreja, Castiel se quitó las lágrimas sonriendo.

"No me hizo nada, no sé qué me sucedió"

"¿Te castigo por irte a la tierra?" pregunto Samandriel, Raphael le susurro algo como de 'no se pregunta eso' y Samandriel se disculpó.

"No, aún no hemos tocado ese tema" contesto Gabriel "Pero estoy seguro que con un mes limpiando la biblioteca con Baltazar serán suficientes para que no lo vuelva a hacer ¿verdad Cassie?"

Asintió algo nervioso, al menos no era tan malo. Terminaron de comer, era un filete con ensalada por lo que veía, en su cielo no habían comido nada desde hace siglos porque no lo necesitaban, aquí comían por gusto.

"Bien, todos a dormir que mañana hay clases" dijo Miguel recogiendo los platos

"Pero Mikey, es muy temprano" se quejó Raziel

"Raziel, no me hagas repetirlo" advirtió Miguel

"Yo tampoco me quiero dormir Raph" añadió Samandriel "No lo necesitamos"

"Alfie" suspiro Raphael "¿Si te leo una historia te dormirás?"

Asintió feliz, Azrael tomo el brazo de Lucifer.

"¿También me leerás una historia a mí?"

"Claro, vamos pequeño"

Lucifer tomo la mano de Azrael caminando escaleras arriba detrás de Raphael y Samandriel, Raziel le comento lo mismo a Miguel y este asintió, ahora solo estaban Gabriel y Castiel.

"Cassie" dijo Gabriel sacando a Castiel de sus pensamientos "¿Quieres una historia?"

"¿También tengo que dormir?" pregunto Castiel sorprendido

"Claro, no escaparas de dormir solo porque no se necesita" Gabriel se acercó acariciándole la cabeza.

"¿De qué sería la historia? ¿Para qué sirve?"

Había crecido como un soldado, la última vez que escuchó una historia estaba sentado entre los cuatro arcángeles cuando apenas tenía recuerdos.

"E-Es para que puedas dormir" contesto Gabriel intentando ignorar lo extraño que era

"¿Qué más puedo hacer para dormir? No sé cómo se puede dormir"

"Puedes contar ovejas o solo cerrar los ojos hasta quedarte dormido" sugirió Gabriel

"¿Dónde están las ovejas? No vi ninguna en la casa"

Gabriel rodo los ojos volviendo a acariciar la cabeza de Castiel.

"Ve e intenta dormir, no creo que sea tan difícil"

Asintió caminando hacia las escaleras, se detuvo antes de subir y miro hacia Gabriel.

"¿Por qué estabas tan molesto de que fuera a la tierra? No hice nada malo"

"Cas, no puedes ir a la tierra sin permiso, es ilegal" contesto Gabriel sorprendido "Si vuelves a ir a la tierra de verdad te daré la paliza que no te di hoy, porfavor no me hagas cumplirlo"

Volvió a asentir subiendo, entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta y de inmediato se recostó en su cama.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estaba allí, mirando al techo pero no sabía cómo dormir, había buscado las ovejas que le dijo Gabriel y cerró los ojos pero nada pasaba y solo pensaba en que más habría cambiado, la curiosidad le estaba matando y parecía que el sol no se dignaba a salir.

Se puso de pie mirando alrededor, noto su gabardina recargada en una silla, la tomo poniéndosela, solo quería averiguar que había cambiado con Sam y Dean o solo con la tierra así que hizo lo que ya sabía por experiencia, fue a la tierra, apareció en medio de la noche en un callejón.

"Lo siento Gabriel, tengo que hacer esto" murmuro para sí mismo caminando hacia la calle.

No pensaba ir con los Winchester, no después de la primera aparición donde intentaron matarle, entro a donde Dean siempre entraba en la noche para investigar algo, un bar, camino sentándose en la barra.

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó el mesero, Castiel lo observo unos momentos hasta que recordó lo que Dean decía.

"Una…cerveza"

"Bien"

Se sintió orgulloso de poder hablar con los humanos por sí mismo, actuar como uno de ellos, el mesero le dio la cerveza y le dio un sorbo, escuchó la televisión.

"Mueren víctimas de un pueblo en una masacre de Halloween, se dice que comenzó por algunas muertes ocasionales y extrañas pero ahora se ha extendido a todo el pueblo, la policía está pensando en un presunto homicida que puede…"

Recordaba aquello, él había ayudado a los Winchester en el caso de una bruja que quería revivir a un demonio y sacrifico personas, él había querido destruir todo el pueblo para que se evitara pero Sam y Dean lograron evitarlo, eso significaba…

Desapareció del lugar y fue a aquellos lugares que recordaba, todos los lugares y vio todas las noticias haciéndose invisible, todos los casos en los que él había participado o estaba involucrado no se hicieron, había demasiadas personas muertas, no sabía cómo sentirse ¿Era malo sacrificar a todas esas personas por querer ser feliz? Claro que si ¿verdad? Después de todo el apocalipsis no se dio y muchas otras personas se salvaron así que estaba bien entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?


	4. Chapter 4

Apareció en el cielo, había escuchado en su cabeza la voz de los arcángeles parte de la noche pero les ignoro, estaba en aquella casa que conocía y allí estaban los cuatro arcángeles, se tambaleó un poco saludando atrayendo la atención de todos.

"¡Cas! ¿¡Qué paso contigo!?" Gabriel fue el primero en acercarse.

"Shhh no grites" dijo Castiel tambaleándose

"Cas ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Lucifer

"¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida que tengan?" pregunto sujetándose de la pared

"Castiel ¿Estas…borracho?"

"No…tal vez…Sí"

"CASTIEL" Gabriel elevó la voz pasándose la mano por la cara para tranquilizarse

"¿Qué paso? Te estuvimos llamando toda la noche cuando no te encontramos y ni una vez contestaste…te nuevo" dijo Miguel cruzándose de brazos

"Fui a la tierra a…no importa para que y pues de regreso encontré una licorería"

"¿Y?"

"Y la bebí toda"

"¿¡Toda!?" dijeron los cuatro al unísono

"Si, toda ¿Acaso no escucharon?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Gabriel

Castiel se quedó sin palabras, no podía decirles que era por sentirse mal o por sentir aquella culpa porque pedirían explicaciones, no podía responder a nada que quisieran sinceramente.

"Porque quería"

"Fuiste a la tierra justo después de que te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer, no puedo creer que me hayas desobedecido de esa manera" regaño Gabriel

"Pues sí así parece, así que créelo" contesto Castiel levantando los hombros

"Suficiente, te dije que no leería tu memoria pero tú también me dijiste que no volverías a ir a la tierra así que…"

Gabriel miro a sus hermanos, no tenía otra opción, quería ayudar a Castiel y para hacer eso tenía que saber que pasaba por su mente que estaba haciéndole actuar así, por lo que leería su memoria le gustara o no, Miguel y Lucifer asintieron caminando hacia Castiel, le sujetarían para que Gabriel leyera su memoria. Castiel noto aquello, podía estar borracho pero no era idiota, saco una espada apuntándoles.

"Atrás, no se acerquen"

"¡Castiel! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?" pregunto Gabriel

"La tuya la tengo yo todavía" agregó Miguel retrocediendo unos pasos

"La encontré en el cuarto de Raziel" contesto

"Esa es la espada de Samandriel" corrigió Raphael

"De quien sea" dijo Castiel aun señalándoles "No permitiré que nadie lea mi memoria"

"¿Por qué no Castiel? ¿Qué estas ocultando?" pregunto Gabriel desesperado

"Porque todo está bien, mi memoria no se necesita ¿No lo ves? ¿Ninguno lo ve? Todos estamos bien, felices y sin necesidad de nada ¿verdad?"

No sabía si lo decía para convencerse o solo porque necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara, se distrajo un momento en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos que no noto cuando Miguel se abalanzó sobre él quitándole la espada de la mano, le sujeto los brazos y miro hacia Gabriel, Castiel se vio en un estado de pánico, leerían su memoria.

"¡Espera! ¡Gabriel porfavor! ¡Te lo suplico no!" grito cerrando los ojos

Gabriel se detuvo antes de tocar su cabeza para leer la memoria, no quería hacerlo, sobre todo al ver que Castiel comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si fuera a hacerle daño, bajo la mano tomando la mano de Castiel indicándole a Miguel que lo soltara.

Castiel siguió a Gabriel sin abrir los ojos hasta sentirse indudablemente en aquella posición, abrió los ojos para notar que estaba boca abajo sobre el regazo de Gabriel, no sabía si eso era peor o mejor pero aun así le incomodaba.

"¿G-Gabriel? ¡Ow!"

Se retorció un poco sintiendo la palmada, había sido mucho más dura que las primeras que le había dado anteriormente, se tensó cuando sintió que Gabriel volvió a subir la mano y salto cuando la bajo con fuerza.

"¡No puedo creer todo esto de ti Castiel! ¡Toda esta irresponsabilidad y desobediencia!" regañaba mientras entregaba varias palmadas.

Castiel agarró con fuerza la pierna de Gabriel sin querer soltar otro grito pero comenzaba a ser difícil soportar aquello.

"¡Y todavía te fuiste a la tierra a emborracharte! No sé qué pensar sobre eso Castiel, te prometo que no quería hacer esto pero no me has dejado otra opción"

Sintió como Gabriel detuvo las palmadas, pero aquello no le tranquilizo, se angustió más cuando escucho el sonido del cuero y luego sintió un ardor mucho más grave.

"¡Auuu!" grito cuando sintió el segundo golpe, sin duda era el cinturón "¡Espera Gabriel! ¡Ow!"

Nunca le habían castigado con aquello y ahora entendía porque, desde que Gabriel había abandonado el cielo había sido un buen soldado para Miguel, siempre obedeciendo y sin querer causar más problemas, aunque sí que recordaba que Miguel había amenazado a Raziel un par de veces antes de que el mismo Raziel también abandonara todo escondiéndose en una biblioteca de la tierra sin que nadie volviera a verlo.

"¡Aaay! ¡No! ¡Gabriel! ¡Aauu!"

Pataleo llevando su mano derecha atrás para cubrirse de cualquier otro ataque, ya estaba derramando lágrimas en aquel momento, aquella cosa de verdad ardía.

"Quita las manos niño"

"E-Espera"

"Castiel obedece" repitió seriamente "Si las retiro yo te ira peor"

"Nooo, p-porfavor Gabriel, lo siento"

Gabriel suspiro lentamente, tomo la mano de Castiel sujetándola en su espalda y volvió a levantar el cinturón, Castiel balanceo las piernas nervioso.

"¡Aaah! Lo sientoo"

"Está bien, solo tres más y estará listo"

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de responder, Gabriel bajo el cinturón las tres veces seguidas y lo desapareció soltando la mano de Castiel la cual llevó para secarse un par de lágrimas, dejo a Castiel llorar en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"Ya acabo shhh, aquí está tu hermano mayor para cuidarte" consoló con una voz más suave

Levanto a Castiel sentándolo en su regazo y abrazándolo, Castiel se sujetó de la túnica de Gabriel con fuerza mientras lloraba, escuchaba a Gabriel decirle palabras de consuelo.

"Ya está ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Gabriel algo preocupado por el llanto de Castiel

"Nooo" contesto Castiel algo molesto como si fuera obvio que no estaba bien

Escuchó la risa de los cuatro, había olvidado que los otros arcángeles estaban allí y ahora sentía algo de vergüenza por la forma en la que había llorado, ocultó su cara entre las túnicas de Gabriel.

"Toma Castiel" escuchó a Raphael

Levantó la mirada para ver que Raphael le estaba acercando un vaso con algo parecido al agua, lo tomo bebiendo el contenido, sabía terrible y ahora sabía que no era agua, le regreso el vaso a Raphael haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Raphael sonrió tomando el vaso.

"Eso te ayudara con el alcohol en tu sistema, espero que el sabor y aquel castigo te recuerden no volver a tomar alcohol así"

No quería aceptarlo pero asintió.

"No iras a clases, no permitiré que un alumno entre borracho a mi salón" dijo Lucifer cruzándose los brazos "Puedes saltarte las clases"

Todos eran muy amables incluso después de haberlos amenazado con unas espada de ángel, ahora se sentía mucho peor, vio a Miguel acercarse lentamente.

"Si vuelves a tomar una espada, te aseguro que después de lo que Gabriel te dé yo agregare más y lo que acabas de sentir será un día de campo comparado" amenazó

Castiel tragó saliva asintiendo, Miguel cambió su expresión sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Castiel.

"Bien, vamos, dejemos que Castiel descanse, todos debemos atender nuestras responsabilidades" agregó Miguel

"M-Miguel..." hablo Castiel

Miguel se detuvo dándose la vuelta hacia el ángel que le hablaba, Castiel lo pensó unos momentos pero decidió no preguntarle aquello.

"No..no es nada"

"Gabriel, deja a Castiel en el jardín de los arcángeles para que descanse, estoy seguro que el sol le ayudara" dijo Miguel mirando a Gabriel

Gabriel asintió, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en aquel jardín, Gabriel cargaba a Castiel en sus brazos, lo dejo en el pasto lentamente.

"Lamento haberte castigado así pero no me has dejado otra opción" murmuro Gabriel quitándole un mechón de la cara a Castiel.

"Yo lamento haberte orillado a hacerlo" contesto Castiel frotándose el trasero cuando sintió el ardor al sentarse en el pasto.

"Todo sería más sencillo si nos contaras que te sucede o si dejaras que viera tu memoria"

"No puedo hacerlo Gabriel, si cagar con aquello me permite vivir con ustedes lo haré"

Gabriel suspiro pesadamente recuperando su postura, se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

"No sé desde que momento dejaste de llamarme Gabe, si fue mi culpa o te hice algo, lo lamento, pero desearía recuperar tu confianza por lo mismo no leeré tu memoria, pero si vuelves a ir a la tierra lo hare ¿entendiste?"

"S-Si"

"Bien, entonces descansa, aquí nadie te molestara"

Gabriel se inclinó haciendo dormir a Castiel con su gracia.

Lo siguiente que supo cuando se despertó fue que escuchó risitas, abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran comodidad, se sentó aun con algo de dolor en su trasero pero también sentía esa extraña comodidad.

"Cassie, buenos días" abrió los ojos hacia la voz mirando a Raziel

Allí estaban Azrael, Raziel y Samandriel sentados alrededor de él, Samandriel acomodaba algunas flores, miro hacia abajo notando que estaba recostado sobre flores de todos los colores.

"¿Q-Qué es esto?" pregunto tomando una de las flores

"Es una cama de flores, Raph dice que ayudan a que las personas se sientan bien" contesto Samandriel.

"No había visto estas flores ¿De qué tipo son?"

"Son del jardín de sanadores, las usamos para hacer los medicamentos"

"¿¡Son de los jardines!?" grito Azrael "¿¡Sabes que nos hará Raphael si se entera!?"

"¡Dijiste que eran del Edén!" agregó Raziel

"Lo sé pero quería que Cas se sintiera mejor y si les decía que eran de Raphael no habrían aceptado"

"Bueno, tienes razón, eso ya no importa" dijo Raziel "Lo que importa es que Cas esta mejor ¿verdad?"

"S-Si, gracias"

"Luci nos dijo que no te sentías bien" comento Azrael

"Y Gabe nos dijo que te castigo porque volviste a ir a la tierra" añadió Samandriel

"Queremos pedirte disculpas, no debimos de haberte hablado sobre la tierra, si no fuera por nosotros no abrías buscado la manera de ir y tu…" decía Raziel nervioso "Lo lamentamos"

"No, ustedes no…"

Iba a decirles que no era su culpa, que él tenía toda la culpa pero Azrael le interrumpió.

"Porfavor Cas, en serio lo lamentamos, eres nuestro hermanito y no queríamos meterte en problemas"

"Está bien, todo perdonado" contesto con una sonrisa, ahora que se daba cuenta de verdad se le había pasado todo lo del alcohol.

"¡Gracias!" dijeron los tres sonriendo

"Ven, vamos, todos están en clases así que podemos hacer lo que queramos" Azrael lo tomo por la mano haciendo que se levantara, efectivamente los tres eran algo más altos que él pero todos parecían adolescentes.

"Solo cuidado con que nos descubran, Cas estará bien porque tiene el permiso pero a nosotros…"comento Samandriel

"¿Qué quieren decir?" pregunto Castiel

"Ya sabes Cas, nos escapamos de clases para venir contigo, ahora mismo Miguel debe de estar dando las clases de poderes básicos" contesto Raziel "Si saben que nos fuimos…"

"pero eso no importa, vamos que sé que podemos hacer para divertirnos" Raziel indico hacia un camino.

Azrael jalo la mano de Castiel siguiendo a Raziel, Castiel estaba algo confundido pero se sentía bien, era como cuando era un pequeño novato y jugaba con sus hermanos, esos hermanos que ahora habían crecido, no creía que los volvería a ver y estaba tan feliz de ver como habían crecido así que haría lo que ellos quisieran, miraba a Samandriel él había sido el único que se quedó en el cielo pero se había convertido en un soldado como él, ahora parecía ser más amable y más tímido.

Llegaron a la casa después de pasar por varios jardines, aquella casa donde había pasado la noche que ahora conocía como suya, entraron lentamente sin hacer nada de ruido.

"Parece que no hay nadie, todos deben estar en los salones, vamos" dijo Raziel avanzando

Caminaron hasta la cocina, Castiel los miraba mientras ellos caminaban por la misma moviendo algunas cosas y colocando otras sin entender que hacían.

"¿Q-Qué hacen?"

"Castiel, ve a vigilar que nadie venga" susurro Raziel

No pregunto más, asintió caminando hacia la puerta guardando silencio, escuchaba algo de ruido desde la cocina, estaba pensando en lo que haría él si fuera un novato con sus hermanos en el cielo, cuando era mucho más pequeño se metía en problemas constantemente con sus hermanos pero no recordaba bien el porqué, se estaba metiendo tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando escucho algunas voces afuera dio un pequeño salto corriendo hacia la cocina.

"A-Alguien viene" dijo nervioso

Los otros tres le miraron y corrieron acomodando todo, salieron de la cocina y vio como Azrael chasqueo los dedos para luego extender sus alas, los tres volaron hacia arriba de las escaleras entrando en la primer puerta que vieron, Raziel se detuvo mirando a Castiel.

"Escóndete" murmuro entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Castiel asintió pero en cuanto abrió sus alas la puerta se abrió.

"Cas, veo que estas mejor" escuchó la voz de Gabriel, se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a los cuatro arcángeles.

"Eh…pues sí, gracias" murmuro guardando sus alas

"¿Ibas a algún lado?" pregunto Miguel cruzándose de brazos

"Q-Quería volar hacia arriba para evitar las escaleras…"

"¿Y para qué querías evitar las escaleras? Nada te cuesta subirlas normalmente" dijo Lucifer

Raphael se acercó a Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

"Cassie ¿Por qué hueles a las flores de mi jardín?" pregunto con los brazos cruzados

"¿Flores? E-Encontré unas en el jardín en el que estaba, no sabía que eran tuyas"

"Cas" habló Gabriel

"¿Sí?"

"Relájate, no te haremos nada"

Castiel noto en ese momento lo tenso que estaba, relajo sus hombros respirando, no debía mostrarse tan nervioso.

"¿Has visto a Raziel, Azrael o Samandriel? No los vimos después de las primeras clases" pregunto Miguel caminando hacia la cocina

"Yo…no, no los he visto"

"Ellos saben que no deben faltar a clases o llegar tarde ¿Dónde se habrán metido?" Lucifer siguió a Miguel detrás

En cuanto Miguel puso un pie en la cocina un balde de pintura cayó llenándolo de pintura rosa por completo, Lucifer había retrocedido por reflejo y ahora veía a su hermano mayor lleno de pintura, Miguel no se movió ni un centímetro.

"¿M-Mikey? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Lucifer aguantando la risa

En cambio Gabriel ya se estaba riendo y Castiel le miraba algo sorprendido, no sabía que eso era lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos en la cocina.

"Gabriel ¿Fuiste tú?" pregunto Miguel quitando algo de pintura de su cara y dándose la vuelta

"No, pero te ves genial" contesto Gabriel riendo

"¿Te parece muy gracioso? Ven a darle a tu hermano un abrazo"

Miguel avanzo abrazando a Gabriel antes de que escapara llenándolo de pintura, ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Deja te ayudo" dijo Lucifer entrando a la cocina saltando las manchas de pintura

Llegó hasta un gabinete y lo abrió esperando sacar algo para limpiar pero en cuanto la abrió salto lo que era lodo ensuciándolo. Los demás le miraron riendo, Castiel ahora estaba preocupado pensando que otra cosa hicieron sus hermanos. Lucifer se quitó algo de lodo de la cara mirando a sus demás hermanos.

"Creo que ahora Raph quiere un abrazo ¿verdad?"

"No, aléjate Lucifer" contesto Raphael dando un par de pasos atrás

"Oh vamos, dale un abrazo a tu hermano"

Raphael se dio la vuelta para escapar pero Lucifer ya se había transportado abrazándolo, Raphael se resistía pero Lucifer era mucho más fuerte, ahora los cuatro estaban riendo, se separaron mirando a Castiel.

"¿Tú lo hiciste Cas?" pregunto Gabriel sonriendo

"Amm yo…"

Castiel no sabía que responder, no quería acusar a sus hermanos pero tampoco quería tener problemas con los mayores, estaba en duda cuando se escucharon otras risas desde arriba, todos miraron hacia arriba encontrándose con los otros tres que reían sin parar.

"Mira a Mikey, ahora es rosa" se burló Raziel

"Y ve a Luci" agregó Azrael

Miguel y Lucifer se miraron entre ellos sonriendo, se transportaron atrás de ellos abrazándolos y cargándolos, Raphael hizo lo mismo con Samandriel.

"Ahora quien es rosa ¿eh? Razie" dijo Miguel abrazando con fuerza y haciéndole cosquillas a Raziel que no paraba de reír

"Tú y Gabe lo son" se burló entre risas

Castiel sonrió mirándoles, al menos tenían buen sentido del humor.

"¿Quieres un abrazo Cassie?" pregunto Gabriel a su lado con los brazos abiertos

"No" contesto Castiel alejándose

"Ven, no rechaces a tu hermano mayor" dijo Gabriel caminando hacia él

"No Gabe"

Castiel se dio la vuelta para correr con una risa pero Gabriel se transportó frente a él haciendo que Castiel chocara con su pecho, ahora lo estaba abrazando, con fuerza, Castiel se había llenado con aquella pintura riendo cuando sintió que Gabriel comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

"Gabe nooo, para" dijo Castiel entre risas

Gabriel le tiro al sofá aun haciéndole cosquillas.

"Parece que alguien tiene muchas cosquillas"

"Nooo"

Castiel pataleaba mientras intentaba alejarse y recuperar el aliento, escuchaba las risas de los otros por lo que sabía que los arcángeles les estaban haciendo lo mismo. Después de un largo rato por fin le libero dejándolo respirar, Castiel se hizo bolita a él mismo intentando evitar cualquier otra cosa mientras respiraba con una sonrisa.

"Todos se darán un baño y los pequeños limpiaran la cocina" anunció Miguel sonriendo "No quiero quejas"

"¿Por qué nosotros la debemos limpiar?" pregunto Raziel

"Dime Razie ¿Quién hizo la broma?" pregunto Miguel poniendo las manos en su cintura

Raziel solo le mostro una sonrisa.

"Allí tienes tu respuesta, ahora a darse un baño, la pintura se pega en las alas y no querrán que yo las limpie ¿O sí?"

"Nooo" dijeron los tres riendo

"Entonces andando"

Los tres se pusieron de pie y corrieron escaleras abajo hacia un pasillo.

"Si reviso sus alas y todavía están sucias yo las limpiare" añadió Miguel y luego miro a sus hermanos "Incluidos todos"

"Vamos Cas, ve a bañarte" dijo Gabriel pasándole una mano por el cabello a Castiel.

Castiel asintió siguiendo el camino por el que sus hermanos habían ido corriendo. Gabriel sonrió y sus hermanos bajaron acercándosele.

"Ves, parece estar normal ahora" le dijo Lucifer poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gabriel "No hay que preocuparse"

* * *

 **Gracias DCFE siempre me animan tus review n.n y claro que la continuare.**


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel estaba mirando por la ventana del salón de clases ignorando a Lucifer por completo, recordaba la noche anterior cuando Miguel le elogió por lo bien que había limpiado sus alas, en la otra realidad Miguel era muy estricto con el tema de la limpieza en las alas por lo que desde muy pequeño aprendió a limpiarlas bien, en cambio sus hermanos tuvieron que obtener algo de ayuda para hacerlo porque había lugares difíciles de alcanzar que no habían lavado bien, Baltazar le había mostrado en la otra realidad como poder limpiar cada área del ala sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Castiel" llamó Lucifer sacando al serafín de sus pensamientos "Pon atención a la clase ¿Puedes decirme de que instrumento es la partitura que estoy mostrando?"

Castiel observo la partitura escrita en el pizarrón, había obtenido todo en el cielo menos las clases de coro de Lucifer, las clases de Miguel y Raphael eran muy sencillas ya que había obtenido todas mientras que las clases de Lucifer y Gabriel se le complicaban demasiado.

"Yo…no lo sé" bajo la cabeza avergonzado por el suspiro de Lucifer

"Pon atención Castiel, no volveré a repetirlo, estamos viendo partituras de piano"

Castiel asintió escuchando a su hermano, alguien le toco el hombro y miro hacia Raziel a su lado que le sonreía.

"Tranquilo, no es que sea muy interesante de todos modos" susurro Raziel en consuelo

"Y tú deja de distraer a tu hermano Raziel a menos que quieras esperarme después de clases"

"Ah…no señor, lo siento" Raziel se sentó correctamente algo nervioso

Castiel sonrió, había extrañado aquello mucho por lo que estaba feliz a pesar de todo. Después de un rato largo que pareció una eternidad por fin Lucifer se detuvo.

"Pasen a la clase de Miguel, tienen 15 minutos para llegar al campo de entrenamiento con todos los materiales necesarios"

La mayor parte de la clase se puso de pie saliendo con prisa, Castiel se quedó sentando con algo de duda, Lucifer le miro sorprendido de que el serafín continuara allí.

"¿Qué sucede Cassie?"

"¿Puedo retirarme?"

Lucifer sonrió ante la pregunta, esa era la forma en que Miguel terminaba las clases con un 'pueden retirarse' pero él estaba más acostumbrado a dejarlos irse libremente.

"Por supuesto pequeño, ve"

Castiel se puso de pie saliendo por la puerta, Miguel les educo para solo seguir ordenes e incluso una simple indicación debía ser obedecida, recordaba que si algún ángel se movía antes de que él diera el permiso para que se fueran se quedarían otras dos o tres horas en la clase.

Al salir y caminar un poco hacia afuera del edificio se encontró con Raziel y sus otros hermanos que le esperaban.

"Cas" dijo Raziel y todos se acercaron a él "Vamos a escaparnos ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Escapar? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque a ninguno nos gusta la clase de Mike" respondió Samandriel

"No me gusta la guerra y no quiero aprender a luchar ¿Tú quieres Cas?" pregunto Azrael

Castiel lo pensó detenidamente, él ya había obtenido todas las clases de pelea con Miguel y realmente no le gustaba nada, miro a sus tres hermanos, Raziel hecho para la curiosidad, Samandriel sanador y mensajero, Azrael recolectar almas y él que era un mensajero, ninguno estaba hecho para la guerra.

"No, pero ¿A dónde iremos?"

"Vamos a la tierra"

Eso no era una opción, Castiel recordaba la amenaza de Gabriel para leer su memoria así que esa opción era imposible,

"No a la tierra no"

"Nadie se dará cuenta" dijo Azrael "Nos iremos en la clase de Mikey y volveremos para la de Raph"

"No puedo" repitió preocupado

"Vamos Cas, solo será un rato, si estamos por el cielo nos descubrirán" dijo Samandriel

"Además ya hemos ido a la tierra, sabemos que hacer, no te preocupes" comento Raziel

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior, tenía tantas ganas de ir con sus hermanos y disfrutar un rato, no quería ir a la clase de Miguel tampoco pero si iba a la tierra Gabriel leería su memoria.

"Sabes que, déjalo, no le cuentes a Mike, no te obligaremos a ir" Raziel se dio la media vuelta alejándose, Azrael y Samandriel le siguieron

Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de aquella decisión pero aun si era descubierto podría convencer a Gabriel para que no leyera su memoria, tomaría cualquier castigo antes de que dejar que vieran sus recuerdos.

"Esperen, iré con ustedes" corrió detrás de sus hermanos

* * *

Aterrizaron en la tierra en medio de un parque, era de noche, en el cielo los días eran más largos y lentos pero parecían normales por lo que no se daba cuenta el tiempo que pasaba, nadie los noto por lo que los cuatro sonrieron mientras que Castiel aun sentía un hueco en el estómago por los nervios.

"Mira, hay juegos" dijo Samandriel señalando los juegos del parque "Vamos a la resbaladilla"

Los tres mayores corrieron hacia los juegos, Castiel no lo entendía, había sido forzado a dejar de actuar y jugar como un niño desde temprana edad por lo que no entendía porque siendo jóvenes sus hermanos seguían jugando como un novato, pero igualmente les siguió.

"¿Están seguros que volveremos antes de que alguien lo note?" pregunto Castiel nervioso

"Sí Cas, por quinta vez estamos seguros" repitió Raziel cansado "¿Por qué tan nervioso hermano?"

Castiel jugo con la túnica en sus manos doblando sus alas en su espalda sin querer responder, la pregunta fue olvidada por todos mientras seguían jugando.

"¿Podemos volver ya?" pregunto de nuevo nervioso

Sus tres hermanos suspiraron frustrados por Castiel.

"Cas ya te dije que…" Raziel se giró para responder a su hermano pero se congelo en su lugar mirando detrás de Castiel.

Sus hermanos notaron aquello dirigiendo su mirada, Castiel se giró para encontrarse a los cuatro arcángeles con los brazos cruzados, Castiel sentía que su corazón se detenía por un segundo retrocediendo para estar con sus hermanos y lejos de los arcángeles.

"He-Hermanos…nosotros" comenzó a explicar Raziel siendo el mayor, Azrael estaba a su lado y tenía a Castiel y Samandriel detrás de ellos.

"Silencio" ordeno Miguel con una voz severa.

Cada arcángel se acercó a su carga tomándola por el ala torciéndola un poco, Castiel se lamentó en aquel momento por aquello, la última vez que alguien lo había tomado por el ala fue Miguel en medio de un entrenamiento porque había lastimado a otro ángel empujándolo molesto y era horrible el sentimiento, los músculos y huesos del ala torciéndose.

Cuando abrió los ojos de vuelta estaban de nuevo en el cielo, escuchaba a sus hermanos suplicar a los arcángeles para que soltaran sus alas y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando fue tirado sobre el regazo de su hermano, miro sobre su hombro a Gabriel, estaba mucho más molesto que antes y podía sentirlo, había cruzado la línea que su hermano había puesto.

Se sintió aun peor cuando sintió el frío de su trasero desnudo y luego la áspera sandalia de cuero haciendo impacto sobre el mismo, se retorció en el regazo de su hermano.

"!Auuu!"

"Me has decepcionado Castiel, has roto mi confianza hacia ti y aun me has orillado a estos extremos"

Escuchaba el regaño de Gabriel sintiéndose horrible con aquello _'has roto mi confianza'_ se sentía tan miserable por aquella frase aun pensando en la amenaza sobre sus hombros para que leyera su memoria y el aguijón que la sandalia estaba haciendo en su trasero mientras su hermano la bajaba con fuerza comenzó a llorar.

Lograba escuchar los llantos y suplicas de sus hermanos sin querer abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, pero por los sonidos de las palmadas y las suplicas sabía que sus hermanos estaban en la misma situación, puso atención cuando escucho un cinturón, sabía que no era para él pero eso no le tranquilizo, sacudió sus piernas sintiendo el ardor en su propio trasero por la sandalia de su hermano.

"Raziel, retira tus alas" escucho a Miguel al otro lado de la habitación

"¡P-Porfavor Mikey! ¡No más con tu cinturón! ¡Prometo ser bueno!"

"Raziel, ya te lo había advertido, retira tus alas"

En ese momento se dio una idea, movió sus propias alas para cubrir su trasero adolorido, estaba llorando en silencio sin querer suplicar como sus hermanos sabiendo que se lo había merecido.

"Castiel, quita tus alas pequeño"

"G-Gabe, dile a Mike que pare" suplico entre llantos "Raziel ya tiene suficiente"

Gabriel se sorprendió por aquello, pero aun así quito las alas de Castiel decidiendo seguir con seriedad el castigo.

"Preocúpate por ti, Raziel obtendrá lo que Mikey considere necesario"

Escuchó un grito y un sollozo suelto de Raziel, Castiel abrió los ojos para ver a sus hermanos por fin, Azrael estaba llorando siendo abrazado por Lucifer y Samandriel estaba igual con Raphael mientras que Raziel continuaba boca abajo sobre el regazo de Miguel, su trasero se veía muy rojo y adolorido, Miguel había dejado el cinturón y le hacía círculos en la espalda a Raziel para calmarlo.

Sintió un golpe más con la sandalia de Gabriel, dio un salto y luego sintió la suave gracia de su hermano hacer círculos en su espalda para calmarlo, la túnica fue bajada sobre su trasero, Castiel siseo por el ardor de la tela aunque sabía que era suave.

"No puedo contigo Cassie, no puedo castigarte todo lo que mereces sin que rompas mi corazón" escucho murmurar a Gabriel con tristeza.

Gabriel levantó a Castiel de su regazo dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego lo cargo sentándolo en el sofá, volvió a sisear de dolor cuando se sentó pero ahora estaba al lado de sus otros hermanos también sentados, miro hacia delante a los cuatro arcángeles con una expresión severa aun, sus hermanos se retorcían limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Saben las reglas los cuatro ¡No ir a la tierra y menos sin permiso!" regaño Miguel "Se escaparon de mi clase y se fueron como siempre pues ahora los cuatro tendrán una clase conmigo en la tarde en lugar de irse a jugar"

Algunos asintieron, Castiel estaba mucho más preocupado por que alguno de los arcángeles recordara aquello de leer su memoria, haría lo que fuera para evitarlo y si eso incluía huir y esconderse lo haría.

"La clase de Raphael se canceló para irlos a buscar así que ustedes se quedaran la hora de su clase aquí sentados y si alguno se atreve a moverse…"dejo la amenaza abierta mirando a los cuatro angelitos que continuaban llorando.

"Lo que hicieron no estuvo nada bien y tres de ustedes ya habían sido advertidos más de una vez excepto Samandriel, pero también sabías la regla" agregó Lucifer mirando al ángel mencionado

Samandriel se retorció en el sofá sorbiendo por la nariz y dirigiendo una mirada al suelo, Castiel igual lloraba en más silencio que sus hermanos pero igual no podía detener las lágrimas aún más cuando Gabriel se agacho hacia él.

"Cas, tenemos un trato…lamento tener que hacerlo, esta noche te espero aquí después de la clase de Mike, espero que me dejes leer tu memoria por voluntad o tendré que llamar a Mike y Luci por ayuda"

Castiel solo miro a Gabriel soltando más lágrimas, no podía aceptarlo, no podía solo asentir y obedecer a Gabriel, pero tampoco quería correr, solo se quedó allí soltando un llanto aun peor que hizo que sus hermanos sentados a su lado le miraran preocupados, Gabriel se acercó abrazando a Castiel, acariciaba la espalda del serafín mientras Castiel lloraba sobre su hombro.

"Cassie lo siento, no me has dejado otra opción" murmuro Gabriel miserablemente

"No… p-porfavor"

"Shhh, calma tus lágrimas, no es tan malo, sabes que no duele y será rápido, prometo no molestarme por lo que sea que estés ocultando"

Castiel seguía negando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Gabriel sabía que tenía que dejarlo calmarse, pero si se quedaba allí su corazón se derretiría cambiando de opinión, Miguel le tomo por el hombro haciéndole separar de Castiel.

"Está bien Gabriel, es por el bien de Cas" repitió Miguel

"Pero él…"

"Vamos, debemos ir a avisar que los encontramos" dijo Raphael

Los tres arcángeles mayores se dieron la vuelta desapareciendo, Gabriel le dirigió una última mirada a Castiel que continuaba llorando como si la vida le fuera en ello, sabía que no era por la paliza que le dio, sino por la idea sobre la amenaza que vendría en la tarde, desapareció con el corazón hecho trizas, finalmente Castiel le había roto el corazón y no podía dar marcha atrás pensando en lo que Miguel le dijo _'es por el bien de Castiel'_

Había pasado alrededor de diez minutos y Castiel seguía llorando, sus hermanos sentados a su lado ya estaban suficientemente preocupados mirándole, realmente parecía que la vida de Castiel se había terminado y no podían evitar sentir culpa por eso.

"Cas, amigo ¿Gabe te pego muy fuerte?" pregunto Azrael nervioso pero Castiel negó con la cabeza sin parar de llorar.

"¿Qué sucede? Sí continuas llorando así te enfermaras y Raph tendrá que ponerte una inyección" dijo Samandriel intentando que la idea hiciera que Castiel se tranquilizara, pero no pareció importarle porque continuo llorando.

"Vamos, lo sentimos, no pensamos que esto ocurriría" comento Raziel sintiéndose de verdad culpable.

Castiel volvió a negar llorando, ni siquiera le importaba todas las manchas de lágrimas en su rostro pensando en todo lo que podría pasar si los arcángeles leían su memoria ¿Y si Gabriel sentía rencor hacia sus hermanos por hacerlo sentir tan mal para abandonar el cielo? ¿Si sentía odio a Lucifer por asesinarle? ¿Sí Raphael le odiaba por haber hecho una guerra contra él o por matar a Samandriel? ¿Y qué si descubrían que Raziel y Azrael habían abandonado el cielo? ¿O lo duro que había sido Miguel cuando apenas era un pequeño novato obligándolo a tomar una espada y aprender a ser un soldado? La sola idea hizo que llorara con más fuerza sin detenerse, no tenía salida, Gabriel había podido esconderse de dos arcángeles que no les importaba donde estaba su hermano menor, pero si él se iba tendría a cuatro arcángeles buscándole desesperadamente hasta dar con él.

"Cas porfavor, deja de llorar" suplico Raziel "Me haces sentir peor que cuando Mike me amenaza con una paliza, porfavor"

"L-Lo siento…no es s-su culpa" sollozo limpiándose un par de lágrimas con su manga pero fue imposible porque más cayeron.

Escucharon el aleteo y todos se quedaron cayados, miraron a Gabriel correr hasta abrazar a Castiel en sus brazos con fuerza, acariciaba la espalda y detrás de la cabeza de Castiel para calmarlo.

"Shhh porfavor pequeño, detén tu llanto, se escucha por todo el cielo desde hace rato y estas preocupando a todos"

Castiel quería disculparse, pero el solo ver de nuevo a Gabriel hizo que su llanto se hiciera más grave, no quería hacer sentir mal o preocupar a nadie, pero se sentía tan mal que solo quería llorar hasta olvidarlo todo, quizás si lloraba lo suficiente olvidaría todo antes de que llegara la hora en que Gabriel leyera su memoria.

Gabriel cargó a Castiel, se sentó en el otro sofá disponible e hizo que Castiel revotara un poco sentado en su regazo, sabía que no ayudaría al dolor del trasero de Cas, pero eso lo calmaba cuando era un novato y no podía parar de llorar porque se sentía mal, pero no funcionara, Castiel agarraba con fuerza la túnica de Gabriel llorando con fuerza sobre su hombro, tenía la forma de un joven adolescente pero ahora parecía un niño perdido y sin esperanza.

"Porfavor porfavor Cassie, estas rompiéndome el corazón, porfavor" suplico Gabriel con sus propias lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos listas para salir.

Se escuchó otros aleteos y los otros arcángeles aparecieron en la habitación mirando hacia Gabriel que sostenía a Castiel en un abrazo posesivo, habían sentido demasiada angustia de Gabriel por lo que habían acudido rápidamente, el llanto de Castiel llegaba hasta sus oídos por el cielo y también se habían sentido destrozados por el desgarrador llanto.

Luego comenzaron otros tres llantos nuevamente y los arcángeles miraron a los jóvenes ángeles sentados en el sofá.

"Mikey, lo siento, fue mi culpa" sollozo Raziel "No quiero que Cassie llore así, lo siento"

"Shh no es tu culpa, no llores" Miguel se acercó cargando a Raziel en sus propios brazos

"Lo siento Cas d-debimos escucharte y no obligarte a ir" murmuro Azrael desde su asiento, Lucifer se acercó acomodándole el cabello.

Raphael abrazaba a Samandriel que lloraba igual en silencio, Gabriel seguía abrazando a Castiel con fuerza cuando miro a Miguel acercarse.

"Gabriel, necesitas saber porque se pone de esa manera, debes ver su mente, es por su bien"

No le gusto pero igual asintió.

"Lo sé hermano"

Castiel al escuchar aquello solo hizo que se sintiera peor, estaba adelantando las cosas por lo que soltó un llanto aún más desgarrador.

"¡Nooo!" grito soltándose del agarre de Gabriel, se bajó al suelo y corrió hacia afuera.

Nadie le pudo perseguir, todos tenían a sus pequeñas cargas en sus brazos y Gabriel se había paralizado por el grito del pequeño serafín, Castiel corría intentando alejarse lo más posible de ese destino tan terrible, como si correr fuera suficiente, aun lloraba y lograba sentir la mirada triste de varios ángeles a su alrededor mientras corría hasta que choco con alguien cayendo al suelo.

"Castiel, pequeño ¿Qué ocurre? Tu llanto se escucha por todo el cielo y has hecho llover una triste lluvia sobre la tierra"

Castiel levanto la mirada empapada en lágrimas sin creer quien era el que estaba frente a él.

"¿P-Padre?"


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel solo pudo hacer una cosa, salto a los brazos de su padre llorando con igual fuerza, allí tenía su escapatoria.

"P-Porfavor, que no lo hagan, diles que no p-porfavor" suplico llorando en las túnicas de su padre

"Cas, se lo que sucedió porque desde que llegaste leí tu memoria, deja de llorar de esa manera que harás una lluvia de tristeza en el cielo, calma tu llanto pequeño"

Castiel asintió calmándose, sorbió un par de veces e intento calmar sus lágrimas, su padre estaba enterado, quizás le ayudaría a convencer a los arcángeles de dejar su memoria en paz, pronto llegaron los arcángeles detrás de él mirando a su padre expresando su preocupación al pequeño ángel.

"Padre, dime que es lo que tiene Castiel" suplico Gabriel

"Shhh, todo a su tiempo, esperemos que Cassie calme sus lágrimas y ya conversaremos, vamos, los espero a los cuatro en la sala del trono"

Desapareció tan pronto como lo dijo con Castiel en sus brazos, estaba en la sala del trono sentado en el mismo con Castiel sentado en su regazo intentando calmar el desgarrador llanto.

"Castiel, tus hermanos quieren saber con desesperación que te lastima tanto ¿Es por miedo que no quieres mostrárselo?"

Lo sabía, su padre conocía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de él, resoplo entre las lágrimas y miro a su padre asintiendo, su padre le quito una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

"Oh mi bebe ángel, tampoco estoy seguro de como reaccionaran, solo debes confiar en ellos, son diferentes a los que conocías"

"¿Y si con los r-recuerdos se vuelven como los que conozco?"

"Hare un trato contigo, si veo que se vuelven como temes entonces regresare el tiempo y hare que nunca se enteren de tus recuerdos, ocultare tus recuerdos para que ellos jamás puedan verlos"

"¿P-Por qué no lo haces ahora?"

"Confió en mis hijos Castiel, en todos y sé que no reaccionaran mal, ellos te entenderán, solo necesitan que tú también confíes en ellos ¿tenemos un trato?"

Castiel asintió justo cuando escuchó las alas y miro a sus cuatro hermanos mayores en la habitación, los cuatro le miraban con preocupación.

"Padre…"comenzó Gabriel

"Gabriel, Castiel quiere decirte algo"

Castiel jugo con la túnica de su padre en sus manos sin mirar a sus hermanos mayores, se mordió el labio inferior y tomo valor para decirlo.

"E-Esta bien Gabe, los cuatro pueden leer mi memoria, p-pero promete que nada cambiara, promételo"

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo recordando que Gabriel le había prometo quedarse con él y luego le abandono dejándolo solo en el cielo, pero debía confiar en este Gabriel por lo que miro a sus hermanos con sus ojos azules brillantes algo rojos por las lágrimas.

"Lo prometemos Cas" dijo Miguel

"Te lo prometo Cassie, todo seguirá igual"

Su padre les indico que se acercaran y los cuatro obedecieron, Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo pasara rápido, pero en cuanto sintió que sus hermanos se acercaban hacia él no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

"¡No volveré a ir a la tierra! ¡Lo prometo pero no lo hagan!" se retorció en el regazo de su padre en un ataque de pánico.

"Shhh bebe, está bien, no pasara nada" murmuro su padre pasando una mano por la mejilla de Castiel haciendo que se durmiera "Duerme, no necesitas estar despierto para esto, cierra tus ojos pequeño"

Cayó en un profundo sueño, por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos desde el inició de los tiempos, desde que abrió sus ojos y vio a su padre, desde que Gabriel lo tomo como su carga poniéndole un nombre, cuando paso una buena infancia con sus hermanos y los cuatro arcángeles, eso era igual a esa realidad y luego fue a peor.

La caída de Lucifer, las peleas entre los arcángeles, Gabriel se fue y lo dejo solo llorando en medio del cielo, luego Azrael, luego Raziel y Samandriel al final se apartó de todos quedándose solo.

' _Cuida de Miguel, porfavor, obedécelo y has lo que te diga, no le des problemas'_ Eso fue dicho por Gabriel y Raziel cuando se fueron y ninguno escucho sus suplicas ni su llanto.

Luego los años en los que fue un perfecto soldado para Miguel, también el miedo que sentía hacia todos los ángeles, ya no tenía a nadie, luego su misión para ir por el recipiente de Miguel al infierno, ángeles muriendo en la misión pero logro completarla, su rebelión y cuando fue ángel caído, su unión a los Winchester, la muerte de Gabriel y Samandriel, la guerra y apocalipsis hasta llegar al momento en que llegó a esa realidad por Baltazar sin contar muchas más cosas.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndolos cansados, esa era señal de su terrible llanto anterior, estaba recostado en su habitación y era de día, se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor, escucho una conversación en la parte de debajo de la casa por lo que se puso de pie y sin pensarlo corrió hasta abajo entrando a la cocina.

Los cuatro arcángeles detuvieron su conversación y miraron al serafín que los miraba esperando cualquier cosa.

"Hice panqueques con chocolate Cassie, siéntate" comento Gabriel con una sonrisa "te despertaste muy temprano"

Castiel parpadeo un par de veces antes de atravesar la entrada y sentarse en una silla, aun miraba con atención a los cuatro arcángeles.

"Es verdad que es temprano, pero los demás deberían despertarse ya" murmuro Miguel bebiendo de una taza de café "Debería ir a despertar a los pequeños bribones"

"Déjalos dormir, la casa es más tranquila así" contesto Raphael

Gabriel coloco un plato frente a Castiel con un par de panqueques y chispas de chocolate, le dedico una sonrisa y volvió para seguir cocinando.

"Espero que esos panqueques sean más panqueques que chocolate" dijo Miguel sonriendo

"Claro" contesto Gabriel rodando los ojos

"Castiel" hablo Lucifer y el serafín le miro "Hoy tendrás clases extras con tus hermanos, ayer se las saltaron, recuerda esperar después de clases"

"Debería haber cocinado yo, aun temo tu cocina Gabriel" comento Miguel

"¿Qué? Pero si cocino delicioso" se quejó Gabriel fingiendo estar ofendido

"No dudo que cocines bien, dudo que lo hagas nutritivo, no quiero tener a cuatro angelitos con dolor de estómago por comer demasiado dulce"

"Eres un amargado, los dulces son lo que más les gusta a los pequeños"

"Cassie" dijo Raphael, Castiel miro a su hermano esperando cualquier cosa "¿Vas a comer? Se están enfriando"

Castiel asintió lentamente, tomo el tenedor y partió un trozo del panqueque, lo subió acercándolo y comiéndolo, no sabía cómo sentirse pero estaba realmente feliz por lo que mientras caminaba las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa Castiel?" pregunto Gabriel preocupado

"Te dije que cocinabas horrible" comento Lucifer mirando a Gabriel

Castiel negó con la cabeza sonriendo "Gracias…por todo" murmuro

Lucifer acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Todo fue un mal sueño Cassie"

* * *

 **No me decido si terminar la historia aquí o poner otra parte que tengo de continuación de lo que pasó cuando los arcángeles supieron sobre la otra realidad, entonces lo dejare a decisión ¿Quieren que ponga la otra parte o el final esta bien así?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen la tardanza para actualizar, he estado algo ocupada, espero les guste aunque aun tengo mis dudas sobre la continuación pero aquí la tienen.**

* * *

Había pasado las clases de la mañana sencillamente con los cuatro arcángeles mirando por cualquier cosa que necesitara, llegaba a ser algo fastidioso en cierto sentido _¿Quieres ayuda para mover esto? ¿Te sientes bien? No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres_ , era lindo que se preocuparan tanto por él pero se sentía mal por sus otros hermanos pensando que llegarían a tener celos, pero ningún ángel le miro mal por la atención extra que estaba recibiendo, casi sentía que más de un ángel también quería abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Por qué todos me ven así?" pregunto Castiel mirando a los demás

"Todos escucharon tu llanto ayer Cas" respondió Raziel a su lado, estaban en los pasillos de los salones "Creyeron que algo te había sucedido y nadie entendía porque"

"Y los arcángeles parecieron descubrir algo, pero no dijeron nada" agregó Samandriel

"¿Ustedes no están molestos?" pregunto Castiel nervioso

"Claro que no, estábamos preocupados de que tu estuvieras molesto con nosotros pero pareces bien" dijo Azrael "Q-Queremos pedirte disculpas por obligarte a ir a la tierra, debimos escucharte"

"Está bien, yo fui por mi cuenta, ninguno me obligo"

"Aun así Lucifer dijo que tenemos que cumplir con el castigo hoy e ir a la clase de Mikey" se quejó Azrael

"Vamos a prepararnos ¿Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento?" pregunto Samandriel mirando a sus hermanos "Necesito ir con Raph por mi equipo"

"Yo tengo que ir con Luci" dijo Azrael

"Y-Yo iré por…algo" murmuro Castiel, los cuatro asintieron y se separaron

Estaba confundido en ese momento, era la primera clase con Miguel que tomaba en esa realidad y tenía una duda ¿Llevar o no la daga de ángel? En su realidad tenía que entrenar de verdad, si te lastimabas con la daga entonces sentías ese dolor agonizante, Miguel decía que si no entrenaban con espadas de verdad no serviría de nada.

Llego a la casa mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordaba la amenaza de Miguel de no volver a tomar otra daga, pero también recordaba que el Miguel de la otra realidad le había advertido de no ir a entrenar sin la daga, estaba en un dilema personal.

"Cassie"

Dio un salto cuando alguien le toco por el hombro, miro hacia atrás a Gabriel.

"Oh Gabriel, eres tú"

"Lamento asustarte ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, iré a tomar la clase extra de Miguel"

"Oh" Gabriel miro alrededor "S-Si no quieres tomar la clase puedo…"

"Lo haré, sería injusto que yo no la tomara y los demás sí"

Se sentía bien tener algo de atención y tanto cariño, pero empezaba a sentirse culpable, quizás no pensó que los recuerdos harían sentir culpables a los arcángeles, solo pensó lo peor ¿Qué tan mal sería que los arcángeles le trataran tan bien? No debe ser malo, incluso debería alegrarse ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué se había molestado cuando Gabriel le ofreció no tomar la clase? Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el final de un pasillo, al ver atrás Gabriel ya no estaba.

Tomo aire y entro al cuarto de Miguel, se acercó a donde sabía guardaba las armas que tenía, no había cambiado mucho, siempre tenía su lanza en un armario y suponía que su daga estaría allí, abrió el armario comprobándolo, se agacho tomando su daga y saliendo rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

Llego para encontrar a los demás allí, Miguel estaba de pie enfrente de todos esperando, Castiel oculto la daga en su túnica esperando a que Miguel diera las indicaciones.

"Llegas tarde" comento Miguel "Fórmate junto a tus hermanos"

Castiel asintió poniéndose al lado de Samandriel, como siempre estaban ordenados de mayor a menor empezando por Raziel.

"Se unirán en parejas y harán la rutina principal de ataque y defensa, no quiero que se golpeen, esquivaran y defenderán los ataques, entendido"

"Sí" contestaron los cuatro

"Comiencen"

Castiel miro hacia Samandriel, siempre eran equipo en los entrenamientos porque Raziel y Azrael eran obstinados sobre ser equipo así que solo quedaba hacer equipo con Samandriel, no le molestaba para nada y lo hacía feliz ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entreno con alguno de ellos. Se preparó mirando a su hermano y saco la daga de ángel, Samandriel le dio una mirada de miedo retrocediendo.

"C-Castiel" tartamudeo Samandriel con miedo "¿Qué haces?"

Todos observaron, Azrael y Raziel le miraron igualmente sorprendidos y Miguel avanzó hacia él quitándole la espada.

"Castiel ¿De dónde tomaste esa daga?" pregunto Miguel algo molesto

"D-De tu habitación, creía que la necesitaría para entrenar"

"No entrenamos con dagas Castiel, es muy peligroso" regaño Miguel "¿Qué te dije acerca de tomar otra daga?"

"Y-Yo lo siento…pensaba qué…"

Castiel no pudo evitar temblar con miedo, no quería molestar a su hermano o asustar a los demás, sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas sintiéndose horrible por lo sucedido, Miguel se relajó al ver esto agachándose a la altura de Castiel limpiándole las lágrimas.

"Shh lo siento pequeño, no quería asustarte pero ya te lo había dicho"

Castiel asintió mirando a su hermano mayor.

"Debí preguntar a alguien, lo siento"

Miguel le miro con tristeza, Castiel conocía esa mirada, era _lastima_ , no quería que Miguel sintiera lastima por él, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima, si fuera cualquier Miguel de cualquier realidad se hubiera molestado por tal acto de desobediencia ¿Y ahora le estaba mirando con lastima?

"Lo siento tanto pequeño, no quiero hacerlo pero no me dejas opción"

Tomo los hombros de Castiel bajándolo sobre su rodilla, Castiel se tensó en ese momento temblando ligeramente esperando sentir el dolor o ardor, pero en lugar de eso le sorprendió apenas sentir la primera palmada, luego otra y otra y Miguel le levantó.

Estaba sorprendido, habían sido solo tres y casi ni se sintieron, miro a Miguel esperando alguna explicación.

"Ve con Gabriel, debe estar en las salas de mensajeros, cuéntale lo que hiciste"

"P-Pero la clase…"

"Ve Castiel" dijo con algo más de dureza "No me hagas repetirlo, porfavor"

Asintió, Miguel ni siquiera le miro a los ojos cuando se alejó hacia la salida y sus hermanos le miraban confundidos, salió dirigiéndose hacia donde le habían indicado, no sabía que pensar sobre lo sucedido ¿Acaso Miguel no había querido castigarle? Sabía que si Miguel no cumplía con los castigos de un joven o novato que rompió las reglas se enfrentaría a su padre con un sermón de cómo cuidar a los más pequeños y educarlos correctamente, de cómo se debían tratar y el porqué; por eso tuvo que hacerlo pero aquello había sido tan…suave.

Llego a las salas de mensajeros, varios ángeles le miraron pasar, sabía dónde estaba la oficina de Gabriel, había ido varias veces después de que Gabriel se fuera esperando verlo por allí, pero no había nadie, ahora era diferente, en cuanto llegó le miro sentado en su escritorio con algunos papeles que bajo al ver a Castiel.

"Pequeño ¿Qué sucedió?"

Gabriel se puso de pie avanzando hacia Castiel preocupado, se agachó a su altura para verlo a los ojos.

"Y-Yo…lleve una daga de ángel al entrenamiento y Mikey me dijo que no debía hacerlo"

Bajo la cabeza esperando que Gabriel se molestara pero no pasó nada.

"Pues…cualquiera comete un error, no te preocupes por eso"

Gabriel le acarició la cabeza volviendo a su postura normal, no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquello le había molestado y no era que quisiera el castigo, era la falta de interés en su hermano que le molesto, Gabriel se giró volviendo al escritorio.

"¿No estas molesto?"

"No es tu culpa" contesto Gabriel

Aquello marcaba la diferencia, eso lo explicaba todo _'no es tu culpa'_ eso significaba que lo sabían, era verdad que no tenía la culpa de no saber que no debía llevar la daga a la clase, pero tenía la culpa por no preguntar.

"¿Y si volviera a tomar otra daga?" pregunto en forma de reto o amenaza

Gabriel se dio la vuelta mirándole sorprendido, había entendido el reto del serafín.

"¿Lo harías?"

"No lo sé, solo pregunto" Castiel levanto los hombros aun mirando a su hermano

"No importa, no creo que sea tu culpa"

Eso era suficiente, Castiel estaba molesto, vio que Gabriel se volvía a dar la vuelta dándole la espalda, Castiel se acercó al librero a su lado tomando un libro arrojándoselo a Gabriel a la espalda, no era para golpearlo porque sabía que eso no lastimaría a Gabriel, era para provocarlo.

Gabriel se detuvo unos momentos pero luego siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Castiel se dio cuenta, no querían molestarse con él o mejor dicho no podían ¿Era peor tener a un arcángel molesto con él o tener a uno lleno de lastima y culpa?

"Iré con Lucifer"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras" contesto Gabriel

Regreso por el camino corriendo, esquivo a un par de ángeles hasta llegar a la casa donde sabía estaría Lucifer, no quería un castigo, quería experimentar con todos los arcángeles, Miguel y Gabriel le habían dejado hacer lo que quisiera, solo tenía que ver a Lucifer y Raphael.

Llego a la casa, sabía de algo que Lucifer amaba y atesoraba por lo cual abrió la puerta encontrándose con el arcángel sentado en el sofá de la sala, Lucifer levanto la mirada sorprendido.

"Castiel ¿Qué sucede?"

"Cállate" dijo Castiel, probaría cada pisca hasta donde pudiera llevar al arcángel a cruzar la línea.

Lucifer le miro sorprendido unos momentos, luego se puso de pie agachándose a la altura del serafín mirándole con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te tiene tan molesto pequeño?"

Castiel debía tomar valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir, tomo aire preparándose, sabía que si habían visto sus recuerdos entonces lo sabrían.

"Vete a la mierda Lucifer" dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno con algo de jugo, estaba temblando esperando la reacción de Lucifer.

"Supongo que no quieres que te molesten" respondió Lucifer volviendo a ponerse de pie dándole la espalda a Castiel.

Sintió que su respiración se detenía, todas las reglas parecían haber sido tiradas a la basura, tomo el vaso entre sus manos apretándolo con fuerza, lo pensó unos momentos, era algo que Lucifer apreciaba mucho así que era seguro que se molestaría, ladeo el vaso arrojándole el jugo a las alas de Lucifer.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer se detuvo sintiendo sus alas pesadas y pegajosas, el jugo goteaba de las plumas, se giró para ver a Castiel unos momentos, Castiel sintió un escalofrió por la mirada de furia de Lucifer, quizás se abría sobrepasado.

"F-Fue un accidente…t-ten cuidado con el jugo pequeño" dijo Lucifer forzando una sonrisa

"¡No!" grito molesto "No fue un accidente"

"Estoy seguro de que lo fue Castiel"

Castiel nunca se había molestado de verdad, quizás aquella vez que Dean había querido entregarse a Miguel era la única vez que se había molestado lo suficiente pero esta vez era diferente, dio un pisotón al suelo con fuerza gritando, un rayo se vio por el cielo dando a entender que había un ángel molesto.

No había tenido una rabieta real desde que era un pequeño novato, pero eso había sido suficiente, ni siquiera probaría con Raphael porque sabía la respuesta, sentía tanta frustración y desesperación que comenzó a llorar pisando el suelo con fuerza, Lucifer se dio la vuelta acercándose a él.

"Cas ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?"

Pronto escucho los demás movimientos de alas y sus hermanos aparecieron, Gabriel corrió hacia Castiel.

"¿Qué te sucede pequeño? ¿Te hizo algo Luci?"

"No le hice nada" reclamó Lucifer

"¡Lo prometieron!" grito Castiel con frustración empujando a Gabriel "¡Dijeron que nada cambiaría!"

Se dio la vuelta para correr cuando alguien le tomo por la mano evitando que se fuera, miro hacia atrás a Miguel.

"Castiel, espera porfavor" dijo Miguel amablemente

Castiel negó con la cabeza intentando soltarse, sabía que era inútil medir fuerzas con su hermano pero aun quería luchar.

"¡Castiel!" alzo la voz Raphael "Detente y escúchanos"

Se detuvo por el grito de su hermano mirándoles había dejado de luchar esperando algún tipo de explicación.

"Pensamos que te haría sentir mejor algo de preocupación" explico Lucifer frotándose la nuca

"¡Eso no era preocupación! ¡Es lástima!"

"Lo sentimos" dijo Miguel "Pensamos que si te dejábamos hacer lo que quisieras…"

"Podríamos recompensar todo lo que te hicimos" termino Gabriel

"No quiero nada, quiero que sigan iguales, puede mi vida no haya sido la mejor, pero aquí fue diferente ¿verdad?"

"Sí, aquí tuviste una mejor vida, por eso nos sentimos peor" respondió Lucifer

Castiel no comprendía, era confuso lo que querían explicar.

"Castiel" Miguel se agachó a la altura de Castiel para explicarle "Tuviste una horrible vida por nuestra culpa, todo lo que te paso es nuestra culpa y todo lo que viviste aquí no existe para ti solo para nosotros, no entendemos ¿Por qué no nos odias por aquella vida?"

"Fácil, ustedes no son esos hermanos, ustedes son diferentes, no son los que me dieron esa vida"

"Somos los mismos ¿No lo entiendes? Solo tomamos diferentes decisiones" dijo Miguel

"Hay otras formas de recompensarte o arreglar la situación" comento Gabriel "Podemos borrar su memoria y suplantarle recuerdos o podemos hacerlo un novato de nuevo"

Parecía una buena propuesta para todos menos para Castiel.

"¡No pueden hacer eso!" grito molesto

"Es para tu bien" dijo Lucifer

"¡No! ¡No lo hacen por mí! ¡Lo hacen por ustedes!"

"Castiel, no queremos que vivas así y si para eso debemos hacer esto lo haremos" agregó Raphael

Los cuatro arcángeles avanzaron sujetando al joven serafín, sería rápido sin dolor y sencillo.

"No te preocupes Cassie" hablo Gabriel "Mañana será un mejor día"


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca de había sentido tan vacío como ese momento, sentia que algo le faltaba y no lograba saber que era, tenia recuerdos de una vida perfecta, tenia a sus hermanos pero aun asi todo se sentía tan falso.

"Que tengas buen día"

Sonrio cuando Gabriel le dio un beso en la frente despidiendose de él para ir a clases, pero igual noto la mirada preocupada en todos sus hermanos.

"Se bueno"

No contesto, continuo su camino, recordaba a un Castiel feliz, no entendía muchas cosas y siempre seguía a sus hermanos mayores a todos los problemas que se podían meter pero por más que lo intentaba no se sentia feliz.

Todo era tan vacío.

Las clases pasaron rapido y por alguna razón fue con Raphael para un chequeo aunque estaba seguro que no era tiempo para su revisión de cada mes.

Le estaba ahogando, todo le ahogaba, iba de camino a con Raphael, pero todo lo que veía era igual, todo le molestaba tanto y no sabía porque, no quería estar en el cielo más tiempo, sabia que no debía irse pero no lo soportaba más.

* * *

Estaba en alguna parte de la tierra observando a dos hermanos en particular, cazadores pero a la vez normales, tenían una familia cada uno y de vez en cuando visitaban a sus padres que envejeciand felizmente, sonrio por aquella vida feliz de cada uno, queria ir con ellos pero no sabía que decir, no sabia porque sentía esa conexión hacia ellos y lo detestaba.

Una mano toco su hombro llamando su atención, miro hacia atras a su hermano mayor.

"Cas"

"Lo siento, se que no debí irme así"

Era una disculpa sincera pero igual todo lo que el serafin decía sonaba tan vacío. Gabriel suspiro más triste que molesto.

"Vamos Castiel"

* * *

Las imagenes pasaban por su mente, una y otra vez, no debía de soñar pero allí estaban esas imagenes, todos sus hermanos muertos, asesinados; algunos por demonios, otros por angeles y algunos por él mismo.

Abrio los ojos, corrio desde su habitación hasta la puerta de Samandriel, fue a ver la de sus demás hermanos asegurandose que todos estaban vivos, al momento de bajar para ver a los arcangeles los encontro a todos en la cocina, bebiendo de una taza cada uno hablando entre ellos quedandose en silencio cuando lo vieron llegar agitado, Gabriel fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

"Castiel"

El serafin recupero el aliento, los cuatro arcangeles se pusieron de pie, Gabriel se acerco a su carga intentando ver que lo tenia tan alterado.

"Cas, pequeño ¿Qué pasa?"

No lo soporto más, le dolia saber que esa sensacion de vacio solo se había ido cuando esas horribles imagenes llegaron a su mente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, agacho la cabeza retomando su llanto.

* * *

En algún momento se había quedado dormido, Miguel lo abrazaba sentando aun, ese Castiel adolescente se veía tan confundido y tan indefenso que solo hizo que los cuatro se sintieran mal por lo que hicieron.

"Deberíamos devolverle sus recuerdos"

"Me niego"

"Gabriel, miralo, esta enloqueciendo"

"Fue su maldita culpa!"

Gabriel se puso de pie, no quería gritar de esa manera para no despertar a Castiel pero todo estaba siendo demasiado para él.

"Sí los de su mundo no hubieran peleado, no hubieran causado que padre se fuera entonces él no habría tenido que vivir todo eso"

"Recuerda que ese pasado ahora no existe Gabriel, deja de culparnos por algo que no paso"

"Entonces busquemos una maldita solución"

"¿Que tal de primera solución arreglamos tu lenguaje?"

Lucifer había comenzado a desesperarse por la actitud de Gabriel, en los recuerdos de Castiel él tampoco había sido un santo.

"También tu tono y comportamiento"

El arcangel menor se sentó de nuevo, no queriendo empujar más a sus hermanos mayores con esta situacion que de seguro era estresante para todos.

"No tiene arreglo, bien, devolvamos sus recuerdos y que aprenda a vivir en este nuevo futuro"

"¿Qué hay de sus amigos humanos?"

"Aprendera a vivir sin ellos, debemos enseñarle a tener una vida mejor, a ser feliz con lo que ahora es el mundo, le dejaremos sus recuerdos y los recuerdos de nuestro Castiel"

Miguel siempre tenía la mejor solución, el arcangel mayor acomodo el cabello oscuro de Castiel.

"Enseñemosle que somos mejores hermanos de los que conocio"

"No importa lo que cueste seguro sera más feliz ahora, esta bien Gabriel?"

El mensajero se quedo en silencio, no le gustaba la idea de que Castiel tuviera todos esos recuerdos pero si era lo unico que le ayudaria entonces estaba bien.

"Bien"

* * *

Los siguientes días mientras Castiel se acostumbraba fueron dificiles, lo peor de todo era hablar con Castiel como si nada pasara pues el serafin se ponía nervioso de diferente manera con cada arcangel.

Con Raphael y Lucifer se ponia a la defensiva, con Miguel simplemente se asustaba y con Gabriel era más tranquilo, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Castiel leía en su habitación tranquilamente, algun libro sobre la historia del cielo intentando ver que había cambiado para tener tan buen final, extrañaba a Sam y Dean pero todo iba mucho mejor ahora y eso era lo que importaba. Samandriel entro a su habitación sin avisar; era de noche y eso fue raro para Castiel.

"Pasa algo Alfie?"

"Cas, estuve hablando con Raph sobre ti porque estaba preocupado y dice que tu no eres el mismo, que algo paso y que vienes de otra realidad"

Escucho la risa de Castiel pero no estaba seguro de que se reía.

"Es algo parecido"

Samandriel no quería ver a Castiel triste, no había sido su intensión hacerlo triste, Raziel entro a la habitación riendo sin importarle lo que hubiera pasado.

"Alfie, rapido, se supone que solo venias por Cas"

Raziel agarro a ambos del brazo sacandolos de la habitación, llegaron hasta la cocina nuevamente y Azrael le entrego una caja a Castiel mientras Samandriel y Raziel se subían a una sillas colocando algo en el techo riendo para si mismos. El joven serafin no entendía lo que estaban haciendo pero igual sujetaba la caja que le había dado Raziel a cuidar, todo estaba bien, escuchaba a sus hermanos reir mientras arreglaban algo que no entendía y esas risas le hacian feliz.

Ambos angeles mayores se pusieron a los lados de la puerta de entrada, Samandriel estaba frente a la puerta colocando a Castiel a su lado sin que soltara la caja, todos reian sobre algo menos Castiel que intentaba comprender que estaba pasando, Samandriel ato un hilo hacia la caja que conducía a algo en una red en el techo, el serafin lo analizaba todo cuando abrieron la puerta; fue tan rapido para Castiel, entendio todo demasiado tarde, los arcangeles llegaron a casa como siempre tarde el viernes, seguro organizando algunas cosas, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta viendo a Samandriel y a Castiel sujetando la caja sospecharon pero era tarde. Raziel y Azrael habían concentrado la gracia en sus manos haciendo aparecer dos baldes de pintura rosa que vaciaron en los cuatro arcangeles mientras que Samandriel hizo que Castiel soltara la caja dejando que la red del techo soltara sobre los cuatro un montón de plumas falsas con brillantina de colores.

Había sido tan rapido que ninguno pudo reaccionar, incluso Castiel se quedo boca abierta a lo que había pasado, enfrente de él estaban los poderosos arcangeles cubiertos de pintura rosa, plumas y brillantina, las alas de Miguel se levantaron peligrosamente, estaba más que molesto, sin mencionar a Lucifer, Gabriel intentaba quitar la pintura de su cara para ver mejor y Raphael solo paso una mano por sus ojos para ver mejor.

" **Niños!** "

Habían comenzado a reir, todos menos Castiel que seguía similando lo que paso, Miguel había dado un paso al frente claramente molesto pero se detuvo al escuchar a Castiel reir, esa hermosa risa, el serafin no lo había soportado, la vista de los cuatro era ridicula y tan divertida que se unio a sus hermanos riendo, los cuatro arcangeles calmaron su mal humor con esa pequeña risa que creían no volver a escuchar de nuevo.

"Así que muy divertido, veamos cuanto puedes reir Castiel!"

Miguel cargo al serafin en sus brazos mientras reian, paso su mano por el pequeño estomago del novato moviendo sus dedos haciendo reir más al serafin.

"No! Migueeel"

Agito sus pies comenzando a reir sin parar bajo las torturas del arcangel mayor, Gabriel sonrio acercandose igual para sujetar los pies del serafin haciendole cosquillas en los mismos, las risas de Castiel solo hicieron que todos alrededor rieran más.

"Ustedes también veran"

Lucifer había atrapado a Raziel y Azrael en sus brazos torturandolos a su forma, la estrella de la mañana tenía suficiente experiencia como hermano mayor para saber como hacer cosquillas a dos novatos a la vez, de igual forma Raphael se encargaba de Samandriel.

No era tan malo, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esa realidad.


End file.
